coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Thank you for the message you left me. I actually like the new picture even less. The core of this site is the fictional world of Coronation Street, Weatherfield. To have a background picture that shows a real world picture of visitors to Coronation Street, Granda Studios seems somehow wrong. I'm fairly confident the admins will have issues with the news feed too, since it is likely to contain spoilers, which Corriepedia avoids. I would also take issue with the Youtube video link. The videos are of great benefit to the editors here, but nonetheless aren't really supposed to be on YouTube - so should we be endorising them? Personally, I don't think we should. I do like the look of the new look, but I'm just not sure some of the content is right for this wiki. They're some of my thoughts, anyway! TellyFan 21:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly, thanks a lot for helping us, a design overhaul is long overdue. My two pennies: *The background is a great idea but as TellyFan says it would be better using an image of the Street as used in the programme instead of the Granada tour, complete with tourists! *Great colour scheme, perfect for the site. *As TellyFan says, our policy of no spoilers is very strict, we don't even allow casting news, so we can't have a News section. *I like the idea of links to Longstanding Characters on the Main Page, but some of the articles, even on the biggest characters, need a lot of work and I'd prefer to use the page to draw attention to our best articles, not our gaps. A good idea though. *What's meant to be in the Blogs section? *Again, as TellyFan says, we've avoided linking to Youtube as we don't want to appear to endorse something that shouldn't really be there. *New to the Street should be at the top as it introduces the show and links to the main sections of the site. *I love the brick headings, they work really well on the page. *What's happened to the Corriepedia logo at the top? It looks weird. *I really (really) don't want to do away with the Quote/Character of the Week, On This Day, Featured Article and Did You Know, it's true that we don't always keep them updated as we should but the solution is to keep a closer eye on them, not to get rid of them. They work well as a tease of what's on the site, encouraging readers to delve in and read more. So really it's a matter of loving the design but not so much the content changes! I'll let others have their say too. David 23:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for being so understanding! I'll have a look online for an image. David 23:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, have you never seen Coronation Street then? David 23:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well Coronation Street has been described as the country's longest running sitcom in the past lol... I'm not sure about the new background (sorry if I'm sounding too negative here) the problem with the old one was the tourists, we otherwise got a good view of the Street and I like that when you scroll down it doesn't stay with the page (if you know what I mean). The new one gets rid of the tourists but the other bonuses are missed. David 00:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Would endorse all of David's comments above. I especially would not like a news section as 1) we try to be a dry but informative encyclopedia 2) news might be released which annoys Granada/ITV and we try to foster good relations with them. We'd therefore have to censor such items which I don't like doing on principle. Best to avoid news/spoilders/info about upcoming events.--Jtomlin1uk 10:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I love it. The picture works well on the page and as for the background - how would this look (right)? Also, would you be able to put the Quote of the week at the bottom of the page, as it is now, and looking just as it is now? This sentimental old fool likes the idea of one thing staying the same :) Apart from that I'm quite happy to roll out the changes! David 23:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the brick houses picture isn't Coronation Street. The one I uploaded is the title caption used in the show at the moment. David 23:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC)